


I am inside someone who hates me

by tasteslikemiso



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-07-19
Updated: 2010-07-19
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:17:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829490
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tasteslikemiso/pseuds/tasteslikemiso
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All hollows lived in spite of shinigami, but his revenge was a little more personal.</p>
            </blockquote>





	I am inside someone who hates me

**Author's Note:**

> Requested by CottonballLOL. Title from the August 17, 2005 prompt for [](http://31-days.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://31-days.livejournal.com/)**31_days**.

Shiro, like all hollows, hungered for the flesh, blood, and souls of his enemies. Unlike most, he knew reason and restraint. Though that didn't mean he paid very much attention to either.

He would eat that woman, ice-cold, he imagined her melting on his tongue like the humans' ice cream. But she had given him power, once upon a time, so he accorded her the small respect of permitting her to live.

And he didn't want to eat the other girl, she was nice enough to look at but she wailed so loudly. He didn't dare go close enough, for that horrible noise. She would probably taste terrible anyway; he liked a soul with a little more bite to it.

They were not enemies, he knew that. The real opponent was this world, crushing down upon him, all around him. The glass windows flashed in the sun, when there was sun. When there wasn't, the buildings provided no cover from the rain.

Bitterly, he watched the drops fall from the sky and waited for the storm to pass. In the mean time, he closed his eyes and allowed himself to imagine Ichigo screaming, Ichigo dying, the taste of his flesh, blood, and complete surrender.


End file.
